


If I Had a Boy

by DreamoftheWild



Series: Linktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Changing seasons, Confusion, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Link forgets basic knowledge, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), they are doing their best, wolfie is dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamoftheWild/pseuds/DreamoftheWild
Summary: Link is cold, Wolfie helps.Linktober 2020: #3
Relationships: Wild & Wolfie (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	If I Had a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Warm!
> 
> Title is a play on the song 'If I Had a Dog' by Frankie Cosmos

_ Achoo! _ Link wipes at his red nose, shivering. The small campfire he had lit for the night not helping warm him at all. 

A whine from his left, and he turns to look at his companion, his furry friend, Wolfie. A wet nose bumps against his outstretched hand, sniffing. 

“‘M okay.” He sounds congested as he reassures his friend of his health. He pulls his cloak tighter around his body, not knowing why it was so cold all of the sudden. He had gotten his champion’s tunic from Impa, and then set off on another search for those damn elusive shrines.  _ Why is it so cold? _ Even the trees were different, the leaves now a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges. 

He scoots closer to the fire, hands out in front of him, desperately trying to warm his freezing fingers. They were actually starting to hurt, and his gloves only covered half. He only had a short cloak, it was the only thing he'd been able to afford from the tailor this far. He wished he had kept the warm doublet, but he had to trade it for a new undershirt. 

Wolfie whines again and shifts, standing from the resting position he was in before. 

“Where are you going?” Link asks curiously, but Wolfie just steps closer to him and lays over his lap, curling around his midsection. 

“Hey, I can't get up.” Link complains, pushing against the wolf’s stomach pinning his legs to the ground.

Wolfie whines and flops over entirely, head resting on his paws. 

Link gives in and shoves his hands into the space between their bodies, buried in his fur, sighing gratefully when it warms his digits. 

He looks around, taking in the changes to the world around him. The trees weren't the only things changing color, even some of the bushes had a redder look to them, and some had lost so many leaves they were barebone. He shivers again, leaning forward and burying his face in Wolfie’s pelt. His cheeks sting as they heat up.

When he first woke up from his long slumber, the sun beat down on him tirelessly, but now it was a little chilly even during the day. He racked his brain, trying to remember anything.  _ Is this normal? Is this because of Calamity Ganon?  _

When he sits up again, straightening his back, Wolfie is staring right at him, seemingly pondering a thought.

“What?”

The wolf moves again, gets up and wraps himself around Link’s back. He's large enough that he can be used as a pillow and also a blanket. His tail wraps around Link’s chest and he uses his nose to pull him closer. 

Link pets him along the back of his head, playing with his ears, “Thanks, that helps.”

Wolfie watches his boy slowly fall asleep. When he was fully dead to the world, he tugs off Link’s cloak with minimal effort and lays it over his exposed legs. 

_ If he’s already struggling, this will be a hard winter. _

Wolfie will do his best.


End file.
